


Sadyzm w postaci czystej

by gizmolog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Not What It Looks Like, Parody, This Is STUPID, Torture
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krótko i na temat: drabble z idiotyczną puentą.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sadyzm w postaci czystej

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble z celowo Idiotyczną Puentą [TM], które niewątpliwie i jak najbardziej rozmyślnie nawiązuje do tego drabble'a _Sposób na stres_ na Forum Mirriel. Kiedy przeczytałam _Sposób na stres_ , do głowy przyszło mi poniższe, więc napisałam to, bo nie lubię marnować pomysłów. Nawet tak głupich. Moją inspirację zdecydowanie warto przeczytać **przed** moją wersją wydarzeń, żeby wiedzieć, skąd mi się takie coś wzięło.

Leżała w ciemnościach i z drżeniem czekała na kolejną sesję tortur. Odruchowo kurczyła się w sobie; w lochach było przeraźliwie zimno.

Nagle usłyszała łupnięcie, jakby ktoś całym ciężarem ciała wpadł na ścianę jej celi. Niedobrze. Jej oprawca zawsze sprawiał wrażenie niezrównoważonego, ale wyglądało na to, że tym razem jest gorzej niż zwykle.

Nie zdołała powstrzymać jęku bólu, kiedy na oślep wyszarpnął ją przez otwarte drzwi. Potem zacisnął na niej ręce i zaczęły się męczarnie. Zamglonym cierpieniem wzrokiem spojrzała swemu katu w twarz.

Z uśmiechem pełnym satysfakcji Severus Snape zdusił w palcach kolejny pęcherzyk folii bąbelkowej, który pękł z rozdzierającym trzaskiem.


End file.
